Unpleasent Recollections
by TearfulFriend18
Summary: Daffy's life is turned upside down by a tragic event that he himself caused. Wracked with guilt, he becomes a shell of his former self, a shell waiting to be shattered. (TLTS DaffyxTina)


**This is somewhat a test to see if I can still write. I gotta be honest, I'm in love with The Looney Tunes Show, I think its fantastically well done. Every character is great, but my favorites have to be Daffy and Tina, so I've decided to write a story about them. I don't know how this will be received, but if people like it I'll continue it. Characters belong to Warner Brothers, I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

'Copy Place' was busy. As usual. Papers, papers, papers and even more papers.

Tina Russo did _not_ like papers. Or her boss... Or her job for that matter.

What she did like was her supporti... Her carr... Her boyfriend, Daffy.

True, he was a complete jerk most of the time, but he did make her life exciting. And that's something none of her ex's ever did.

But even that went so far, Daffy was inconsiderate, cold, selfish, and egotistical, the list went on and on. But in some strange way, she loved him. Maybe it was because he tried to do everything he could to win her over; maybe it was because of that email showing how he truly felt about her.

Whatever the reason, she loved him.

"Excuse me miss!" The man in front yelled, pulling Tina from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Sorry." was all she said.

Before the customer could say some smart-ass remark, a massive light appeared on the street, like a giant fireball. The massive light was out of view in mere seconds as a massive boom echoed across the store.

Tina joined the customers as they gathered outside. Tina's eyes gave a look of surprise as she saw the source of light. At the end of the street laid a strange car, covered in flames and halfway into an abandoned store.

She narrowed her eyes; the car looked familiar, eerily familiar. It looked like there was a large puppet on top of the car, a float of some sorts, a float of a... Duck.

In a mere second, Tina's eyes went from completely narrowed to fully open as fear coursed through her.

"Daffy..." She whispered.

The next thing she knew she was running as fast as she could. She wasn't nearly the fastest runner, but the rate she ran was so fast that a roadrunner would drop its beak in envy.

She could barely feel the heat as she ran to the float and peered inside. She could see two bodies inside, one pink and the other black. Instinctively she tried to open the door, but her body chose that moment to remember the flames. The heat came at her like a great gust of wind and practically pushed her back.

Before she could run back, a massive arm wrapped around her and a deep voice yelled in her ear, "Back away miss!"

The ambulance had arrived. Perhaps too late.

Tina was forced to watch them extinguish the flames as they tried to get the bodies out. The first body out was pink, covered in bruises and cuts, and was badly burned.

'Porky.' Tina sadly realized.

Then came Daffy. The sight if him was enough to make Tina's eyes explode with tears. Daffy's feathers were burned in some areas, and a small part of his bill was torn, but the worse part was a huge jagged piece if metal jutting out of his side, the cause of numerous patches of blood on his burnt feathers.

Tina ran up to the body, and moved with the cart. He was slowly breathing, but he looked as if at any moment he could stop.

"You stay alive for me Daffy do you hear?" She cried, causing one of the ambulance members to push her aside.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"If course I know him, he's my boyfriend! Is he going to be ok?"

"We don't know miss, he's hurt pretty badly and his friend is in even worse shape. We need you to follow us, he needs to get to emergency care quick."

All Tina did was nod as she ran to her car.

"Hey, where's my papers?" One of the customers asked.

She responded by ripping off her name tag and driving after the ambulance.

**A.N: Yeah, it's short, but I like it. Do you? Review and let me know.**


End file.
